All Smiles
by elsaistherelifeonmars
Summary: Response to a tumblr prompt: Jac knows something (that probably isn't important at all) but Zosia keeps asking what it is, and Jac won't tell her...until Zosia realises Jac is actually quite ticklish! / Just a bit of Jasia fluff and hopefully not too OOC!


I asked for prompts/requests etc. on Tumblr for some Jasia fanfiction, this is the response to the first anon I got.  
Prompt: Jac knows something (that probably isn't important at all) but Zosia keeps asking what it is, and Jac won't tell her...until Zosia realises Jac is actually quite ticklish! (Very occ but we need more fluff for this ship!:))  
I hope I managed to strike a bit of a balance and it's not too OOC now! Also, sorry Zollie shippers, they're just friends in this.

"Jac's smiling. Why is Jac smiling?" Oliver Valentine sounded rather panicked and Zosia March looked up from the notes she had been reading. She followed his gaze and spotted Jac Naylor walking down the corridor towards her office. She was carrying a pile of paperwork and was indeed smiling.

"So she's smiling, what's the big deal?" The junior doctor questioned. He looked at her in confusion and she chuckled in response: "Okay, I see your point." They watched Jac disappear into the consultant's office.

"I dare you to try and find out what she's so happy about." Oliver said after brief consideration.

"What's in it for me?" Zosia asked as she returned her gaze to the notes in front of her.

"I don't know, I didn't think you'd actually try. What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Finish my discharges and cover for me from five o'clock." She replied as if she hardly had to think about it.

"Desperate to get out of here on time?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You could say that." She smiled. "Have we got a deal?"

"Now I'm intrigued what your plans are. Or rather, who with." Olivier winked but when she didn't respond he agreed: "Fine, I will finish off all your discharge paperwork if you find out why Jac is suddenly all smiles."

"That shouldn't be too difficult." Zosia smiled confidently pushing the folders over to him. "Excuse me a minute." She picked up her stethoscope and hung it around her neck before she headed towards the consultant's office.

"Are you just going to walk in and ask?" Oliver called after her in astonishment. "Don't forget who you're dealing with, she may yet rip your heart out, even if she is in a good mood… actually particularly if she's in a good mood and you disturb her!" Zosia ignored his warning and knocked on the office door. "Your plans must really be worth it!" He didn't get the chance to say anything else because the junior doctor disappeared into the office.

"Zosia." Jac greeted her slightly surprised as she walked in and closed the file in front of her.

"You seem unusually happy this morning." Zosia stated and the consultant raised her eyebrows.

"I do?"

"People have noticed." The junior doctor made her way across the room as Jac leaned back in her chair watching her.

"That I look happy?" She asked for clarification and got to her feet.

"Apparently."

"Well, as long as that's all they've noticed…" Zosia walked around the side of the desk and greeted her with a loving kiss. Jac ran her hands though Zosia's dark hair and pushed it back behind her ears, almost uncharacteristically gently. "I wish you could have stayed longer this morning…"

"Me too but Arthur and Dom will be asking questions soon enough…" For a moment Jac looked thoughtful, almost as if she was prepared to suggest they stop sneaking around but she seemed to reconsider. Instead she said:

"Well, I'm very glad you're here now."

"Thought you might be." Zosia smiled and watched her take a seat again while she leaned against the desk. "Seriously though, what's happened in the few hours since I've seen you? You were walking round the ward with a massive grin on your face."

"That's a bit of an overstatement." Jac chuckled but Zosia wouldn't let it go.

"You're happy about something and it's not just me."

"If you say so."

"Jac."

"Zosia?"

"What is it, tell me." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I really need to get on with some work…" Zosia pushed in between Jac and her work.

"If you don't tell me now I'll make you regret that tonight." The junior doctor replied in her best sultry tone and with a suggestive smile. Jac raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely." Jac stood up so quickly that Zosia stumbled back against the desk as the consultant leaned over her.

"Are you sure I'll be the one to regret it?" Jac smirked and her tone made Zosia shiver involuntarily. She pushed her against the table with a sly grin but refused to kiss her. The junior doctor could feel herself blush.

"Jac, stop being such a tease and tell me, or…" She sounded much more breathless than she would have liked.

"Or what?" Without any other warning, Zosia started to tickle the consultant. She had only found out a short while ago that she was extremely ticklish. Jac tried her hardest to escape the younger woman but she just fell back into her office chair. Quickly, Zosia covered her mouth with her hand so that people wouldn't rush in to find out what those panicked cries were.

"Okay, okay, you win." Jac gasped in desperation and Zosia grinned.

"Well?"

"It's a possible heart-lung-transplant, nothing more." Jac answered trying to catch her breath.

"And here I was thinking it might have something to do with me. Always the romantic, Jac." Zosia signed faking disappointment. "At least I can tell Oliver the real reason for your happiness which means I get to finish at five today."

"So you came in here not to see me but to fulfil a bet?" The consultant questioned.

"More or less." Zosia grinned.

"That's ridiculous."

"Shut up, it's a five o'clock finish for both of us." She silenced her with a kiss.

"Well, I could be persuaded to see the upside of that." Jac chuckled playfully between kisses.

"Heart-lung-transplant, she even agreed to let you in on the case if you want." Zosia reported back to Oliver's infinite astonishment.

"What? Really?" He wasn't sure whether or not to believe her.

"I'll be out off here for five then?" She confirmed with a smile and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so, how did you do it?"

"I asked, nicely. I can be quite persuasive you know." Zosia chuckled and picked up some patients notes.

"Apparently. You do look a bit flushed though…" He observed growing suspicious.

"Oh it's nothing, just looking forward to tonight." She winked at him and headed off to do ward rounds.


End file.
